August Colt
August Colt is a character on Plagued created August 14th, 2011, by Bentley. Personality Augie has quite the temper, which takes a lot to make him snap, and when he does, you should pray you didn't cause it. But when someone isn't ticking him off, August is actually a nice guy. He tends to have a warm heart toward anyone willing to take it. Being a Rouge, August is usually by himself, something he was used to way before the apocalypse. In high school, he never had much friends and sat alone at lunch. He didn't do this on purpose, but because the people surrounding him believed he was different from them; an outcast. All of the kids bullied him countless times a week. At first, he just sat there and took it, but one day he had enough and stood up for himself. History Augie grew up as a foster child, never knowing his true parents. He lived in care up until the age of 12, when he was finally adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Colt. They gave him their last name, hoping it would give him a feeling of relief and acceptance. The Colts brought him to their home in Salem, Virginia. It was a 100 acre ranch, built up in the mountains. The views in the morning and at night were incredible. By the time Augie was a senior in high school, he reached the bottom of the food chain. No one in the halls would look twice at him. He was constantly shoved and jabbed in the gut. The teachers saw, but never gave two shits to do anything. One day, a kid took it too far and kneed him in the groin.. Augie's face went white, and he toppled forward. The kid just laughed and kept walking. He regained his balance, stood up, and leaped for the kid who had punched him seconds ago. Augie brought the kid to the ground before he could react, and started throwing fist at his face. A loud crack came from the center of his face, and blood spewed from his nose. The kid was out cold, not knowing what the hell just happened, but Augie didn't stop. He had had enough of all the bullshit. That day, he got expelled from his high school. The principal didn't care whether or not he started the fight, he broke the kids nose and practically killed him. Eventually, Augie was accepted into another high school, and he finished with high honors. He got a full scholarship to one of the best colleges in the country. The night before all hell broke loose, Augie was doing what he did best; quarantined himself inside his room, watching old horror movies on demand. All the lights were off, and his blinds were closed. Right as the killer busted through a wall in an abandoned house, discovering the hiding victims, the movie was cut short. A news broadcast blasted through his empty room, nearly knocking Augie out of his seat. It stated the dead were walking the earth. Petrified, Augie ran downstairs to tell his roommates,only to find one being devoured by the other. Before his old friend could notice he entered the room, Augie quickly left it. Augie left the town, discovering no place was safe for too long. The dead would take over, and everyone he knew would die. He kept on the move, only stopping when he needed sleep or supplies. Being alone wasn't new to him, since he dealt with it all through high school. He found peace within it, as if it was the last drop of sanity he and the world had left. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Active